Love in a Wold of Hell
by Shadow-Wolfy15
Summary: Hi, Wolfy here, This is my little take on Warm bodies. This is my first story so don't hate on me too much if it isn't that good. I'll be uploading it in parts so it may take a while to finish. Hope you enjoy. -Wolf, out! :3


**Love in a World of Hell  
By Shadow-Wolfy**

Prologue

This story isn't only about a dashing young zombie mercenary kicking ass and becoming the hero, it's about the struggles a teenager goes through while trying to save his family and friends during a world-wide raid from hell. But that's only half the story. Along the way I met an interesting fellow who I developed a special bond with, and it's through this bond I gained, and lost, some friends. I even somehow evaded death in the most fabulous of ways! Come on, it's a joke relax. Pfft, spiffs, don't know when to lighten up., but I guess you want to know how the zombies came to be huh? well I'm getting to that now.

In May of 2016, NASA launched a group of astronauts to explore a new meteorite that crashed into our moon. The expedition took 2 1/2 months, having data swapped between us and the ship. Then everything goes to shit, there was something in that meteor that contained the virus that would kill you almost instantly. Scientists called it "La Plaga Negro" or The Black Plague. This disease also had a nasty side effect. The plague regenerated mass amounts of dead blood cells within the body, it was through this that the dead started crawling around the place again. As the virus was studied, it evolved into a full body re-animator. Soon the virus escaped and it began to spread. That day was already a shitty day. I was in a van picked up by the cops for cutting school, again, and was on my way to my third visit to P.S. 51, a school that was turned into a detention center for truants. Detective Wong was there to greet me, a disapproving frown plastered on his face. "Second time this month, I thought you said you were gonna change." I looked at him, telling him with my eyes, 'I just didn't care." I went to the infamous green room and took my seat by the window, two new guys were there shaking in their boots and mittens. Middle schoolers from the look of it. They clearly didn't try to plan their routine, rookie mistake, now they're gonna wind up getting the shit beaten out of them by their parents, sad way to die if you ask me. But then again, I'm pretty much done with my family. My brother is just a little prick who constantly started shit with me, so one very bad day I lost it and wailed on him. By the time he got to the hospital, he lost eight teeth, had a broken nose, few broken ribs, oh, and was put into a 76 hour coma.. I never heard the end of it from Mom, constantly going frantic over how she couldn't believe that her own child would do that to family. Heh, you would too if you had to deal with all the shit he pulls just to bust my ass. Years I had to deal with his annoyance, YEARS! But it's not like she cared, she had her own agenda.. By now I'm contemplating how I'm going to kill her. Seriously she is one reason I'm like this. Going in and out of truancy and doing all this crazy shit. There's a reason why I left... but now's not the time to get into that. My daydreaming was rudely interrupted by Wong again, this time Ms. Catherine was with him. Catherine was the facility's guidance counselor. She was nice, wasn't one of those stuck-up counselors, she was able to relate with the kids here. Or try to. She looked plucky as ever, with a smile on her face that said, "time to help these kids!", but inside she was saying, "why even bother?" She talked to the kids who just came in and went to work. She somehow made them more at ease, but then went on to call the parents just to raise hell again. At the end of the day, you would want to stay at the complex while being terrified to step foot in their homes. I remember that feeling like it was yesterday. Being scared of mother's wrath. A good threatening did the trick, especially if the kid was gullible enough. After she was done with the kiddies, she called me over to her to go to her office. That's when my favorite part begins. I went into her office and sat in the very uncomfortable chair placed across from her seat, a super soft, super comfy elevating chair. That spins!


End file.
